Terrore nello spazio
|paese2= |titoloalfabetico= |annouscita= 1965 |durata= 88 min |tipocolore= Colore |tipoaudio= Sonoro |ratio= 1.85 : 1 |genere= Fantascienza |regista= Mario Bava |soggetto= Renato Pestriniero |sceneggiatore= Mario Bava, Alberto Bevilacqua, Callisto Cosulich, Antonio Román, Rafael J. Salvia, Louis M. Heyward (versione inglese) e Ib Melchior (versione inglese) |produttore= Fulvio Lucisano |produttoreesecutivo= Samuel Z. Arkoff e James H. Nicholson |produttoreassociato= Salvatore Billitteri |coproduttore= |coproduttoreesecutivo= |coproduttoreassociato= |assistenteproduttore= |3Dproduttore= |casaproduzione= AIP, Castilla Cooperativa Cinematográfica e Italian International Film |distribuzioneitalia= |storyboard= |artdirector= |characterdesign= |mechadesign= |animatore= |attori= *Barry Sullivan: Capt. Mark Markary *Norma Bengell: Sanya *Ángel Aranda: Wess *Evi Marandi: Tiona *Stelio Candelli: Brad / Mud *Franco Andrei: Bert / Garr *Fernando Villena: Dr. Karan *Mario Morales: Eldon *Ivan Rassimov: Carter / Dervy *Rico Boido: Keir *Alberto Cevenini: Toby Markary / Wan *Massimo Righi: Capt. Sallas / Nordeg (non accreditato) |doppiatorioriginali= |doppiatoriitaliani= *Carlo D'Angelo: Capt. Mark Markary *Renzo Palmer: Brad / Mud *Gianni Musy: Bert / Garr *Michele Malaspina: Dr. Karan *Giancarlo Maestri: Eldon |titoliepisodi= |fotografo= Antonio Rinaldi, Mario Bava (non accreditato) e Antonio Pérez Olea (non accreditato) |montatore= Romana Fortini e Antonio Gimeno |effettispeciali= Mario Bava (non accreditato) e Carlo Rambaldi (non accreditato) |musicista= Gino Marinuzzi Jr. |temamusicale= |scenografo= |costumista= Gabriele Mayer |truccatore= Gabriella Borzelli, Giancarlo Del Brocco e Amato Garbini |dialoghista= |sfondo= |premi= |prequel= |sequel= }} Terrore nello spazio è un film del 1965 diretto da Mario Bava e tratto dal racconto del 1960 Una notte di 21 ore di Renato Pestriniero. Trama Due grandi navi interplanetarie, in viaggio d'esplorazione in alcune zone inesplorate dello spazio, ricevono un SOS da Aura, un pianeta sconosciuto e disabitato. Le due navi, il Galliot e l'Argos, decidono di atterrare su quel mondo che appare desolato e morto. Durante la discesa sulla superficie i membri dell'equipaggio dell'Argos vengono improvvisamente posseduti da una forza sconosciuta che spinge ogni uomo e donna sull'astronave ad uccidersi a vicenda. Solo il capitano Markary ha la volontà di resistere, riuscendo poi a destare dal violento stato ipnotico gli altri membri dell'equipaggio. Dopo l'atterraggio dell'Argos, e non ricevendo più notizie dalla Galliot, l'equipaggio sbarca sulla superficie del pianeta alla ricerca della nave gemella. L'atmosfera che li circonda è fredda, inquietante, asettica. Quando finalmente arrivano in vista della nave, scoprono con orrore che tutti i membri dell'equipaggio sono morti, all'apparenza assassinatisi tra loro. Tra di essi vi è anche Toby Markary, il fratello minore del capitano. Alcuni dei corpi dei compagni vengono ricomposti e seppelliti, ma alcuni di essi sono rimasti chiusi all'interno della Galliot. Nel poco tempo necessario ad andare a prendere gli strumenti per entrare nella nave, i cadaveri scompaiono misteriosamente. Anche alcuni membri dell'equipaggio dell'Argos scompaiono per poi venire ritrovati morti. Ma quando ancora i loro cadaveri giacciono nelle sale dell'astronave, Tiona, una delle donne dell'equipaggio, li vedrà di nuovo in piedi camminare nei corridoi. Gli uomini sono in preda al panico e Markary ordina di fare il possibile per fuggire da Aura ma, purtroppo, i danni subiti durante l'atterraggio della nave sono tali da impedire un decollo immediato. Intanto le morti proseguono. Durante l'esplorazione del pianeta, Wes scopre le rovine di una nave spaziale a pochi chilometri dalla Argos. Markary, Sanya e Carter decidono di indagare. All'interno della nave aliena scoprono gli scheletri di un equipaggio umanoide dalle dimensioni gigantesche morto da tempo. Anche altre navi sono quindi state ingannate dal segnale di soccorso e hanno evidentemente trovato la morte su Aura. Durante il sopralluogo all'interno della nave aliena il capitano Markary e Sanya restano per un attimo intrappolati ma riescono poi a fuggire. Tornati all'esterno, però, si accorgono che Carter è scomparso inspiegabilmente. I membri dell'equipaggio del Galliot si ridestano ed escono dalle proprie tombe e due di loro, Kier e Sallis, si intrufolano all'interno dell'Argos per rubare il dispositivo che permette all'astronave di evitare collisioni con le meteore nello spazio, senza il quale le due navi non possono affrontare lunghi viaggi spaziali. Kier riesce a fuggire ma Sallis viene fermato da Markary che, aprendogli l'uniforme, si accorge che il corpo è in decomposizione. Da Sallis quindi si apprende così che i corpi vengono manipolati dagli Auran, gli originali abitanti del pianeta che hanno bisogno dei corpi umani da abitare. Sallis racconta di come non sia necessario uccidere il corpo ospite ma serve solo che la sua volontà sia indebolita e propone anche che le due specie vivano in simbiosi, accogliendo gli Auran sul pianeta di origine delle due navi. Markary però rifiuta sdegnato una simile offerta. Con l'intero equipaggio del Galliot sotto il loro controllo, questi esseri parassiti intendono abbandonare il proprio mondo ormai morente. Ma il capitano Markary è deciso a fermarli e poi ad abbandonare il pianeta. Con i sopravvissuti prende quindi d'assalto la nave, si riappropria del prezioso dispositivo antimeteore e piazza cariche esplosive per fare poi esplodere la Galliot. Le perdite sono gravissime e solo gli ultimi sopravvissuti, Wes, Sanya ed il capitano Markary, riescono a decollare lasciandosi alle spalle il pianeta. Ma quando sono ormai nello spazio Wes scopre che i suoi ultimi due compagni sono stati a loro volta infettati. In un ultimo, disperato, tentativo di fermarli decide di sabotare la stessa Argos e rimane fulminato per l'esplosione del congegno antimeteore. Il capitano Markary e Sanya, gli ultimi due membri dell'equipaggio, o per meglio dire i due Auran che ormai ne hanno preso il controllo, impossibilitati a compiere un lungo viaggio spaziale, decidono di scendere sul pianeta più vicino, benché piccolo ed arretrato: la Terra. Produzione L'American International Pictures aveva ottenuto un grande successo commerciale distribuendo negli Stati Uniti, nei primi anni '60, i film La maschera del demonio (1960) e I tre volti della paura (1963) di Mario Bava. I capi della società, Samuel Z. Arkoff e James H. Nicholson, decisero quindi di co-produrre alcuni di questi film, piuttosto che pagare i loro diritti di distribuzione. Terrore nello spazio fu una di queste coproduzioni, finanziata dalla AIP e dalla Italian International Film, insieme a qualche soldo fornito dalla casa di produzione spagnola Castilla Cooperativa Cinematográfica. La sceneggiatura della versione inglese del film venne scritta da Ib Melchior e Louis M. Heyward.McGee, Mark Thomas. Faster and Furiouser: The Revised and Fattened Fable of American International Pictures, McFarland & Company, Inc., 1996. ISBN 0-7864-0137-0 L'attore americano Barry Sullivan e la brasiliana Norma Bengell guidano il cast composto da attori internazionali. Lo scrittore Robert J. Skotak ha riferito che ogni membro del cast "parlava la propria lingua sul set e, in molti casi, non si capiva cosa gli altri attori stavano dicendo."Skotak, Robert J. Ib Melchior: Man of Imagination, Midnight Marquee Press, 2000. ISBN 1-887664-41-6 Restricted by a low budget, Bava was unable to utilize opticals, so all of the film's extensive visual effects work were done "in camera". Miniatures and forced perspective visuals are used throughout, with lots of colored fog adding atmosphere but also obscuring the sheer cheapness of the sets. Bava explained: "Do you know what that unknown planet was made of? A couple of plastic rocks — yes, two: one and one! — left over from a mythological movie made at Cinecittà! To assist the illusion, I filled the set with smoke."Lucas, Tim. Fangoria Magazine, #43, pg. 31, "Bava's Terrors, Part 2", article on Bava's career According to Tim Lucas, the two plastic rocks were multiplied in several shots by mirrors and multiple exposures. The planet's exterior sequences were filmed on an empty stage obscured by mists, table top miniatures and Schüfftan process shots. Influenza Il film di Bava è stato una grande fonte di ispirazione per Alien di Ridley Scott. Per esempio la scena nella quale gli astronauti effettuano l'esplorazione di un'enorme astronave aliena abbandonata al cui interno sono presenti gli scheletri di gigantesche creature morte da tempo è stata quasi interamente riproposta nel film di Scott. Inoltre esistono altre piccole similitudini tra i due film.Frentzen, Jeffrey. Cinefantastique Magazine, Volume 8, Number 4, 1979, pgs. 24 - 25. "Alien: It! The Terror from Beyond the Planet of the Vampires" Tuttavia, sia Ridley Scott che lo sceneggiatore Dan O'Bannon hanno dichiarato di non aver mai visto il film Terrore nello spazio.Carducci, Mark Patrick and Lovell, Glenn. Cinefantastique Magazine, Volume 9, Number 1, 1979, pgs. 10 - 39. "Making Alien: Behind The Scenes" Curiosità * Nella versione del film distribuita negli Stati Uniti dalla AIP, la sceneggiatura fu riadattata da Louis M. Heyward e Ib Melchior. * Nel 1965 l'American International Pictures distribuì il film negli Stati Uniti con il titolo "Planet of the Vampires", on a double bill con La morte dall'occhio di cristallo (1965). * Poco prima dell'inizio della produzione Norma Bengell rimpiazzò Susan Hart. * Il film venne riedito nel 1979 col titolo Alien è terrore nello spazio. Note Locandina Categoria:Film italiani Categoria:Film spagnoli Categoria:Film del 1965 Categoria:Film di fantascienza